1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of oil-filled metallized film AC motor start and motor run capacitors and in particular to such capacitors having a pressure sensitive fault interrupter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The literature on wet metallized film capacitors with fault interrupters is extensive. Typical recent U.S. patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,782 and 4,454,561. The problem encountered with most prior art oil film capacitors is basically an economic problem. The prior art capacitors have a fairly complex construction, are costly to manufacture and some fail to meet the recently upgraded safety standards for fault interruption. The object of the present invention is to overcome the cost disadvantage of the prior art with a simplified design which will also satisfy current electrical safety standards.
A further object of the invention is to permit a fault interruption without deforming the capacitor case.